


Misión II: Hacer que se coman sus palabras

by lady_chibineko



Series: Misión Cumplida [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Badass Q, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q no ha tenido una buena semana, es hora de hacer que todos se traguen sus palabras. No menores de 14 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misión II: Hacer que se coman sus palabras

**Título: Misión Cumplida**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la película "Skyfall" basados en los personajes de las novelas de James Bond escritas por Ian Fleming, son propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment y MGM. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria:** A tod@s l@s fans de la pareja 00Q de la cual estoy enamorada desde que vi la película. Y a mi misma por estar a punto de sustentar mi tesis.

En fin, enjoy the chapter please!

**Misión II: Hacer que se coman sus palabras**

 

Si el día había comenzado mal para Q, este se había ido coronando de malo a peor con el pasar de las horas. En serio que a veces Q desearía un simple trabajo de oficina. Algo más sencillo sin superiores que no entendían las necesidades de su área para la creación de la tecnología que sin embargo le exigían casi a partir de aire, ni agentes doble 00 con ínfulas de niños mimados.

Primero se había pasado casi toda una semana (incluyendo las horas que se suponía que no eran para trabajar) diseñando el perfecto vestuario letal para 004, la pelirroja que un momento podía estar dándole una subida de libido a uno de sus blancos con tan solo una mirada y al siguiente podía enseñarle 10 formas de morir en tan solo 3 minutos. Si, ella era buena, pero increíblemente difícil para aceptar armas diseñadas a modo de prenda. Sin embargo Q había estado seguro de que ella quedaría complacida con el artefacto una vez que éste estuviese terminado... bueno, una vez más 004 probó que con ella nunca se sabía. La agente había desmerecido la prenda sin siquiera probarla, pues solo con mirarla había asegurado que no iba con ella. A Q se le cayó el alma al suelo ¡Había invertido mucho tiempo y recursos en ese nuevo gadget para que la agente lo rechazase sin siquiera haberlo probado! Pero eso fue lo que sucedió y Q no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo.

Luego había venido Moneypenny ha zumbarle en el oído acerca de los costos de los gadgets desarrollados el mes anterior, pues el área financiera andaba de quejona y por supuesto cada vez que querían bajar costos, sus primeras quejas derivaban hacia Q-branch. Q había estado nada menos que escandalizado ¡Todos y cada uno de los artefactos desarrollados el mes anterior por sus muy hábiles subordinados habían salvado la vida de cada uno de los agentes en misiones, por lo menos, una docena de veces!, pero claro... eso Finanzas no lo veía, solo se quejaban porque lo solicitado por el área se les antojaba muy caro ¡¿Y cuanto valía la seguridad de los agentes y el éxito de cada misión?! Claro, de esos pequeños detalles no se acordaban... los muy cabrones... Y se lo trató de explicar a Moneypenny, de que intercediese por su división, pero al parecer a Eve también la estaban llevando hasta el borde, porque con mucha pena le dijo que tenía las manos atadas, que tenía que tratar de bajar los costos aunque sea por un mes para que Finanzas dejase de molestar.

Y si, eso incluía bajar el número de nuevos proyectos al mínimo.

Q creyó que su semana no podía empeorar...

Por supuesto se equivocó.

Q había puesto a tres de sus mejores hackers en un proyecto, digamos extraoficial. Un rumor se extendió sobre un nuevo programa desarrollado por una facción terrorista, uno que aseguraba el pase a través de cualquier muro de contención informático, incluidas las defensas que Q había desarrollado personalmente para MI6. Q dudaba que ese programa fuese una realidad, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse; pero entonces las cosas se complicaron cuando otro grupo de hackers terroristas atacó al que había desarrollado el programa, el cual fue robado, según inteligencia en un chip, sin dejar atrás ninguna otra copia de dicho programa.

Por supuesto Q informó de esto inmediatamente a M, con la esperanza de que éste entendiese la importancia de tener dicho chip en MI6 de inmediato.

M no vio la importancia de tener el chip de inmediato en las expertas manos de los programadores y hackers del Q-branch. Q casi y sufre un desmayo.

¡¿Cómo que había asuntos más importantes que atender que recuperar un simple programa?! ¡Que no era cualquier programa! Había sido desarrollado por el recientemente fallecido hacker terrorista Black Venom; y todo programador y hacker que se respete sabía que si había sido desarrollado por Black Venom, entonces era un programa para temer y tener en cuenta (a menos que fueras Q, en cuyo caso solo sería un programa para tener MUY en cuenta).

Pero M no escuchó, aduciendo de nuevo que tenía mucho que hacer para estar escuchando los lloriqueos de Q por ese chip.

Y a Q no le quedó más que salir de la oficina de M e ir con toda la dignidad del mundo hasta su escritorio, rodeado de sus fieles subordinados, quienes comprendían y compartían su desazón. Q suspiró, tratando de pensar que hacer para aminorar su dolor de cabeza.

Y como si el cosmos quisiese justamente lo contrario, de pronto se apareció la persona que menos hubiese querido ver en ese momento.

\- "Bond..."- saludó el joven Quartermaster con la misma monotonía de siempre, no dejando ver ninguna emoción suya al rubio agente- "A que debo el placer de tu visita."- agregó con un toque de sarcasmo.

Pero algo le debía de haber fallado a Q, porque Bond solo alzó una ceja divertida ante el tono de voz del ojiverde.

\- "¿Estamos teniendo un mal día hoy, mi querido Quartermaster?"- preguntó el rubio un poco juguetón y Q nunca tuvo más deseos de desaparecerlo que en ese momento, y eso que ya antes había tenido un montón de deseos homicidas con Bond como protagonista principal.

El hombre más joven suspiró.

\- "Al grano, Bond."- dijo entonces, perdiendo el tinte de monotonía en su voz, esperando por una vez que el rubio entendiese y se largase a otro lado a molestar a algún otro ser viviente.

Q no tenía tanta suerte. Bond alzó las cejas, ahora sumamente interesado en estar en el Q-branch por sobre todas las cosas, y como si lo hubiesen invitado se acomodó muy bien en el asiento frente al escritorio de Q, a quien miró mucho, pero muy interesado.

\- "A ver, cuéntale todo al tío James, Q. Verás que luego te sientes mejor."- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisita insoportable, y si Q no le estrelló nada en la cabeza en ese momento fue solo porque el joven jefe de área valoraba demasiado su taza favorita, la que tenía una letra Q de Scrabble, y Bond no merecía ser el causante de ese deceso también.

\- "007, realmente te agradecería si tuvieses a bien retirarte, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus pequeñas jugarretas."- fue la contestación del pelinegro mientras prendía la pantalla de una de las laptops en su área de trabajo e ignoraba a Bond de manera olímpica.

El rubio entonces puso carita adolorida.

\- "Vamos Q, hablo en serio. Tal vez hasta pueda ayudarte a ver las cosas con nuevos ojos."- dijo esta vez el rubio de una manera un poco más seria y Q comenzó a claudicar.

Finalmente un suspiro salió de sus labios.

\- "¿Y luego me dejarás trabajar en paz, Doble Cero Siete?"- preguntó ya el otro con un poco de cansancio en la voz y deseoso de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza en traje de Armani cuanto antes.

\- "Por supuesto ¿Que acaso no confías en mi?"- fue la pregunta hecha con lengua dulce al muchacho.

La respuesta inmediata en la mente de Q fue _*Por supuesto que no, ni en sueños confiaría en ti*_ , pero Q quería trabajar para olvidar el mal rato, así que asintiendo de manera breve con la cabeza procedió a hacer un resumen, bastante resumido, de sus últimos días a Bond.

Y por supuesto la reacción típica de Bond no se hizo de esperar. El muy bastardo se echó a reír... ¡A reír! Una venita comenzó a pulsar en su sien y más de uno de sus subordinados comenzó a mirar con algo parecido a la angustia hacia donde se encontraba en agente 007 y el todopoderoso (a visión de los subordinados de Q-branch) Q, amo y señor de los laboratorios técnicos y área de programación de MI6.

\- "¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia, 007?"- preguntó el ojiverde de mal talante.

Bond comenzó a parar de reír mientras respiraba hondo y enfocaba su vista en nuevo en Q.

\- "Lo siento... es solo... Todo parece sucederte a ti, Q. Y en cuanto a 004, no te sientas mal, puede que seas muy bueno en tu área, pero se necesita más que solo llevar a un agente a lo largo de una misión a través de los audífonos, intercomunicadores y pantallas para entenderla, mi querido Quartermaster."- comenzó a trabajar Bond en con su conocida labia dulce, esa que utilizaba para mantener tranquilos a sus blancos, y eso solo enfureció aún más a Q.

\- "Bond... eres consciente de que también soy un agente ¿Correcto?"- preguntó entonces de pronto el más joven y Bond solo alzó una ceja, Q continuó- "Te lo comento solo para que tengas una información más completa del asunto en si... Yo también tengo entrenamiento, aún cuando no salgo a trabajos de campo, tengo entrenamiento y no soy solo el guía de los agentes de campo a partir de audífonos, intercomunicadores y una pantalla tal y como tú lo has expuesto de manera tan cándida, siempre trato de meterme en las necesidades e intereses de los que están a mi cargo, ya sean mis ingenieros, programadores o hackers, o los agentes que salen en misiones..."- entonces Q negó con la cabeza, cortando su discurso a la mitad sin siquiera intentar continuarlo- "No vale la pena, lo veo en tus ojos Doble Cero Siete. Piensas, al igual que M y Moneypenny y Tanner y los ridículos de Finanzas y solo el cielo sabe quien más y... solo vete de acuerdo."

Q le dio la espalda a Bond en su asiento y el rubio agente trató de suavizar las cosas.

\- "¡Ey, mocoso!... no lo tomes tan a pecho. Tal vez entiendas los puntos de vista de 004 cuando te animes a ir en una misión de campo con los maravillosos juguetes que nos das, entonces podrás decirle lo que tú quieras acerca de lo que salga de tu laboratorio para ella, pero por ahora no te va a escuchar. En cuanto a M... sabes que nunca estoy de acuerdo con lo que nuestra querida autoridad dispone, pero dudo que hubiese dejado el asunto sin ver si fuese de real importancia. Relájate un rato."- terminó de decir Bond mientras trataba de aquietar la furia que iba bullendo poco a poco en Q a cada palabra.

Alguien se estaba tomando todo muy mal.

\- "De acuerdo, entiendo que no me quieras aquí por ahora. Te dejaré solo para que te tranquilices y ya luego vendré a visitarte si es que el tiempo lo permite, antes de mi siguiente misión."- Bond se levantó con las manos alzadas en señal de paz para tratar de apaciguar al joven hombre.

Q siguió sin contestar, absolutamente molesto con el mundo que lo rodeaba en esos momentos. Bond suspiró una vez y enfiló para la salida, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al joven hombre y salir de allí en un suspiro. Q observó a Bond terminar de desaparecer por la puerta de acceso a sus dominios, la venita pulsando peligrosamente en su sien, hasta que finalmente resopló con fuerza mientras apartaba la vista de ese punto.

\- "R"- llamó con una tranquilidad impresionante para su estado de ánimo.

\- "Si señor."- fue la contestación inmediata de su mano derecha, la cual se había mantenido excepcionalmente cerca en caso de que el hombre entrase, con justa razón, en una crisis nerviosa.

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre la agente, al tiempo que un brillo travieso, vengativo y absolutamente Q aparecía en estos.

\- "El traje que se diseñó para 004 ¿Aún se encuentra en la sala de pruebas?"- preguntó entonces y el brillo comenzó a traspasarse a los ojos de R.

\- "Por supuesto señor."- fue la respuesta concisa- "¿Cuáles son sus indicaciones?"

\- "Pásenlo de inmediato al laboratorio, creo que le haré unas... cuantas modificaciones, y manda los planos para las botas a juego también, creo que es hora de adelantarme la Navidad y necesito botas nuevas para salir a... cierto tipo de eventos. Envía a quien esté disponible para que colabore, sin presiones por supuesto. Esto es extraoficial. Y lo mismo para quienes puedan rastrear el chip robado... Me temo que lo único que puedo ofrecer es mi más sincero agradecimiento."

R asintió ante lo dicho por Q y al girar sobre su sitio pudo notar que para no variar, más de uno había parado la oreja ante lo dicho por el amo y señor del Q-branch y los cuchicheos ya estaban empezando a esparcirse por todo el lugar. Y no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisita al notar que los cinco ingenieros a los que les tocaba su turno de descanso se dirigían, en lugar de camino a la salida, derechito al laboratorio sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. 

La silla de Q se movió y este se levantó con exactamente la misma sonrisita en los labios de R, tal vez un poco más acentuada, y decidió ir hacia el laboratorio para iniciar esas modificaciones de inmediato, lo mismo que una pasada rápida por el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraba el entrenador Jeremy Tyler, había un par de movimientos que tenía que practicar... no que lo necesitase mucho en realidad, él siempre se mantenía en forma a pesar de su apariencia. Y es que tenía una misión en ese momento:  
Iba a hacer que todos y cada uno de los que lo habían menospreciado y hecho su vida miserable en los últimos días, se tragaran sus malditas palabras.

Nunca Q-branch estuvo tan silencioso y hermético como durante los siguientes 5 días.

Y fue al sexto cuando, para no variar, las alarmas se dispararon en MI6, M entró en estado de emergencia y si no fuese porque Garreth Mallory no se daba de cabezazos contra el escritorio, lo hubiese hecho. No podía creerlo, al parecer no debió desmerecer tan rápidamente las palabras de Q.

Los altos mandos estaban poniendo la recuperación del chip robado hacía unos días como asunto de prioridad, puesto que al parecer contenía más información de lo que fue informado en un inicio.

¡Malditos sean los programadores y sus secretos!

Respiró profundo, tratando de serenarse lo suficiente, mientras su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar en el plan de acción a seguir. Gruñó un poco derrotado al notar que invariablemente iba a tener que disculparse con Q y peor aún aceptar que el otro había tenido razón en sus palabras acerca de todo aquel asunto del chip. Pero él estaba a cargo de MI6 y debía de hacer lo necesario para que todo funcionase de manera óptima... y si eso significaba disculparse con el joven Quartermaster pues lo haría. Solo esperaba que Q mantuviese aquello en un perfil bajo.

Salió de su oficina con la intención de informar a Moneypenny de la situación y con suerte tenerla a su lado para agilizar las cosas de manera calmada.

Lástima que el destino no estaba de su lado. 007 estaba hablando con Eve en ese momento, recostado casualmente contra el escritorio de ésta pero sin su usual picardía. En realidad parecía estarse quejando de algo y no de buena manera, estaba como ¿aburrido? ¿apagado?. Sea lo que fuere, M estaba seguro de haber escuchado la palabra Q-branch mientras se acercaba. Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento, en realidad 007 era el agente que necesitaba, siempre listo para cualquier nueva misión. Hora de utilizar a su arma más devastadora y fiable a la hora de terminar con éxito una misión.

\- "Señorita Moneypenny, conmigo. Bond, te tengo una misión de urgencia."

Esas palabras debieron ser mágicas, porque todo rastro de aburrimiento se disipó por completo de Bond, mientras el hombre se deslizaba a aquel estado de agente profesional que dejaba en claro quién era en verdad 007.

Los tres entraron al ascensor de inmediato y M pulsó el botón que los iba a conducir al Q-branch al tiempo que consultaba la hora. 20:35 hrs... Seguramente Q aún debía de estar deambulando por su área como siempre.

Al llegar a la sección donde se encontraba Q-branch, los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron de encontrar a Tanner en un estado casi frenético mientras revoloteaba alrededor de R, quien al parecer había adoptado el estoico comportamiento de su superior como suyo propio y lo único que hacía era alternar su mirada entre Tanner, los subordinados que trabajaban frente a una enorme pantalla donde se podía ver una especie de bar con gente vestida de negro que bailaban y tomaban licor y por supuesto, la pantalla misma; mientras ella manipulaba un teclado sin apenas mirarlo y hablaba de manera tranquila a través del equipo por el cual parecía estar dándole instrucciones a alguien.

M, 007 y Moneypenny llegaron hasta donde Tanner parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de lo pálido que se encontraba y entonces M calló a todo el mundo de un "¡Silencio!" bien puesto.

Miró a Tanner quien le devolvió la mirada, ahora asustada, y suspiró. Sea lo que fuere, lo resolvería luego.

\- "R, hágame el favor de llamar a Q, lo necesito aquí de inmediato. Tanner, organice todo lo necesario para mandar a 007 en una nueva misión lo antes posible."- dijo entonces dirigiéndose al hombre que aún lo miraba pálido como un muerto, mientras le extendía un usb- "Aquí están todos los datos."

Entonces esperó que, como siempre, todo se hiciese de inmediato. Sin embargo Tanner tan solo atinó a perder más color mientras que R no se movió de su lugar ni medio centímetro.

\- "¿No me escuchó R? Necesito que contacte a Q de inmediato, es una orden."

R entonces por fin se dignó a encarar a M mientras dejaba de lado el teclado y con su mejor rostro profesional, respondió.

\- "Por el momento Q no se encuentra disponible, debido a que no se encuentra en estos momentos en las instalaciones de MI6. Si revisa el itinerario del día de hoy, se dará cuenta que el Quartermaster pidió hace varios días esta fecha para solucionar algunos asuntos... personales. Sin embargo pongo a su disposición mi capacidad profesional para cubrir a mi superior en este momento."

M se quedó boqueando un momento, incapaz de creerse con tan mala suerte ¡Q no estaba en MI6!... ¡Pero si el joven hombre prácticamente vivía allí!

Respiró profundo mientras reevaluaba la situación, con R tendría que bastar.

Estaba por abrir la boca cuando 001 y 004 entraron al lugar, ambos llegados de diferentes misiones que acababan de terminarse. Uno en Medio Oriente y la otra en Rusia... si, MI6 estaba teniendo unos días ocupados.

R miró de reojo a los recién llegados y no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisita escondida al ver a la agente. Aquello estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, era hora de mostrarle a los otros departamentos de MI6 de lo que estaba hecho Q, el líder del Q-branch.

M por su lado saludó a los recién llegados y volvió su atención a R.

\- "Como especifiqué hace un momento, necesito a 007 listo para salir en una misión de inmediato, con suerte en suelo británico. Necesito que le den el equipo necesario, así como también que..."- y aquí M calló un momento, respirando profundo para mantener la compostura ante lo que iba a decir- "Necesito que rastreen el chip con el programa del cual me habló Q hace unos días lo antes posible, es prioridad su obtención y el motivo de la presente misión de 007."

Tanto Moneypenny como los agentes Doble Cero posaron sus miradas sobre M, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba el hombre admitiendo en el momento... que se había equivocado con Q, que debió de haber escuchado. Eve semi sonrió pensando que saber aquello haría que Q estuviese insufrible con M por un tiempo y se alegró, porque eso era justamente lo que el joven pelinegro necesitaba. Bond por su lado negó suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- "Q va a estar insoportable una vez que se entere."- dijo exteriorizando sus pensamientos y los otros dos agentes rieron ante ello.

M tan solo suspiró, señalando así que estaba consciente de aquello. Volcó de nuevo su mirada en R, quien tan solo miraba a todo el grupo ajeno a su división con el mismo desdén que usualmente mostraba Q.

\- "¿Y bien?"- preguntó M, tratando de acelerar sus pedidos.

R entonces lo encaró completamente, toda su atención en M mientras que el resto de la división continuaba su trabajo sin apartar los rostros de sus pantallas.

\- "Señor..."- comenzó la agente- "Tengo el agrado de informarle que el chip robado ya se encuentra ubicado por pedido de Q. En cuanto al equipo solicitado para la recuperación del mismo por el agente 007, tal vez no sea necesario puesto que ya tenemos un agente en el campo con dicho propósito."

El silencio entonces reinó en Q-branch, solo siendo roto por el teclear acelerado de los subordinados.

M miró a R como esperando que le dijesen que todo era una broma, Eve y los agentes Doble Cero se miraron entre ellos sin estar seguros de lo que estaba pasando y Tanner... bueno, el hombre estaba a un paso del colapso nervioso. Sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente mientras observaba la interacción entre M y R.

Finalmente M se giró hacia Tanner, a quien miró de manera un poco exaltada.

\- "¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?"- preguntó el hombre con voz casi siseante y Tanner tragó duro ante aquello.

\- "Señor..."- respondió el otro al borde del desmayo- "Yo tampoco estaba informado."

Mallory abrió los ojos de manera un poco desmesurada ante aquella frase.

\- "¡¿Quién diablos dio entonces la orden?!"- preguntó ya perdiendo los estribos de manera visible.

Fue justo ese momento en el cual uno de los programadores anunció con voz clara.

\- "El blanco acaba de ingresar al lugar, se encuentra a 30 metros de su ubicación actual, señor. Va junto a tres acompañantes."

\- "Entendido número 18, acabo de hacer contacto visual con el blanco. Sin embargo no puedo malograr mi fachada, tendré que esperar para hacer contacto con el blanco sin levantar sospechas."

¿Era esa la voz de Q? Si, sin duda lo había sido, aún cuando había venido en susurros era inconfundible y extrañamente estaba al otro lado del intercomunicador.

M, Moneypenny y los agentes se acercaron entonces a la pantalla, por fin poniendo atención a lo que se mostraba en esta y aún así tardaron un buen rato en localizar a Q, quien estaba finamente vestido para la ocasión:

Desde el cabello engominado y en puntas hasta los ojos carentes de anteojos pero enfundados en varias capas de delineador negro, el mismo negro del labial en la boca del joven pelinegro y una cuellera compuesta de una cinta negra de seda con una cruz colgando justo debajo de la manzana de Adán. Pantalón negro de cuero y una de esas camisetas hechas con malla ajustada que al parecer era blanca o plateada o color humo (difícil decirlo con tanto humo y movimiento de por medio), botas altas con un taco no tan bajo, probablemente tres o cinco, pero lo suficientemente ancho para no sentirlo, guantes negros de malla sin dedos que dejaban ver una uñas pintadas también de negro y cubriéndolo un sobretodo negro de cuero todo abierto que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

Ninguno de los recién llegados había visto a Q vestido de esa manera antes y Bond en especial comenzó a sentir algo tibio por debajo del ombligo.

\- "¡WOW!... ¿Es ese Q?"- preguntó 001 con franca admiración.

\- "¡¿Es ese mi nuevo gadget?!... se ve mejor de lo que me pareció en un primer momento… y estoy segura de que era de color azul oscuro."- casi susurró al final 004 mientras se mordía el labio inferior, casi arrepintiéndose por haber desechado el sobretodo de cuero sin darle una segunda mirada.

\- "Con todo respeto 004..."- se escuchó entonces la voz de Q de nuevo, cargada de ese dejo de ironía que tan bien lo definía- "Este 'era' el gadget que se diseñó para tu misión en Rusia, pero ante tu negativa de usarlo fue reajustado para otro usuario. Lo siento mucho, pero tal vez en el futuro, si Finanzas decide dar el presupuesto necesario, pueda evaluarse la fabricación de una nueva prenda para que uses en tus misiones."- fue la respuesta que obtuvo la agente, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la punta de los cabellos y de paso dando a entender que Q tenía completa conciencia de lo que estaba pasando en sus dominios.

Eve y algunos de los programadores tuvieron que morderse los labios para evitar estallar en risas ante lo dicho por el pelinegro mientras que Bond luchaba por mantenerse callado... estaba notando que todo aquello por lo que Q se quejó el otro día ahora se revertía a los demás con la fuerza de un tifón.

Sin embargo M decidió mostrar en pleno lo que sentía ante los presentes hechos.

\- "¡Q! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Sal de inmediato de ese lugar y vuelve a MI6! ¡Que alguien envíe una unidad a colectar a ese muchacho insolente!"

\- "M, si expone mi cubierta ahora, es probable que perdamos el chip. Esto se ha planeado luego de una ardua búsqueda y una férrea vigilancia desde el momento en que el programa fue dado a conocer. Y créame cuando digo que es probable que no haya otra oportunidad."- fue la respuesta en voz baja de Q, quien se dirigía hacia un grupo de gente en donde se encontraban unos instrumentos musicales y escogía una guitarra eléctrica antes de sonreírle a quien parecía estar encargado y murmuraba un

\- "Esta parece estupenda, gracias."- justo antes de unirse a un subgrupo de aquel grupo y presentarse como Art. 

Al parecer era noche de talentos y era costumbre que de la nada se formasen grupos entre los asistentes interesados en subir al escenario.

Q pasó a ignorar a todos en MI6 de plano, pendiente tan solo de concentrarse en elegir la canción a ser tocada mientras entre el grupo se designaba al cantante, al baterista... Q ya tenía una guitarra y señalaba que era bueno con los coros también.

M no podía creer que Q lo estuviese ignorando de esa manera, sin embargo antes de tener la oportunidad de gritar algo más Tanner se le adelantó, cogiendo por fin el valor suficiente para hablar.

\- "Señor, Q dice la verdad. Leí todo en la última hora, un informe bastante detallado sin lugar a dudas, y por lo visto esta noche se va a dar la venta de la información. Si no es ahora, perderemos la oportunidad de conseguir ese nuevo programa."

M cerró los ojos justo antes de resoplar con fuerza para finalmente abrirlos dejando ver a líder natural que llevaba dentro.

\- "Tanner, quiero un resumen de ese informe ahora mismo. R... continúe guiando la misión. Q..."- dijo por fin el hombre, consciente de que el otro lo escuchaba atentamente por el audífono, a pesar de no dar muestra de ello- "Usted y yo hablaremos seriamente una vez que vuelva a MI6."

Y Q asintió brevemente justo antes de subirse al escenario con una joven como la cantante designada y entonar las primeras notas de un clásico: "Maria" de Blondie. Todos los miembros de Q-branch cesaron su labor por un momento, como si cual sirena Q los hubiese encantado con su voz y no era para menos... Q tenía una voz preciosa aún si solo estaba en el coro ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? El hombre parecía estar lleno de sorpresas.

La canción terminó y más de uno en el bar aplaudió, satisfecho por la interpretación. Todos los nerds y geeks en Q-branch aplaudieron también, premiando a su líder de esa manera por tan bella melodía, tan acorde con el Q que se revelaba al mundo en ese momento.

Al parecer de muy buen humor por eso, Q bajó del escenario y entregó la guitarra antes de dirigirse a la barra a pedir algo... una cerveza ligera que comenzó a disfrutar de a pocos mientras veía alrededor.

Sus ojos se posaron en un tipo un par de asientos a la derecha, alto y de complexión fuerte sin ser musculoso. Ropa oscura más de acorde con una banda de motociclistas que con los usuales clientes de un bar gótico. Q le sonrió.

\- "¡Ey!... no eres cliente regular ¿verdad?... no pareces serlo de todos modos."- preguntó con completa desfachatez y picardía, como si se conociera a todos los usuales asistentes al bar y tuviese toda la autoridad de decir aquello.

El otro puso sus ojos en Q, lo miró de arriba a abajo y de nuevo hacia arriba mientras evaluaba la mercancía y sin intenciones de esconder lo que hacía.

Q rió de manera tonta, al otro la comisura de los labios se le alzó un poco. Q pestañeó coqueto y pasó a sentarse al asiento contiguo al otro y se enfrascó alegre en una conversación sin sentido, donde le permitió a aquel sujeto manosearle un poco las piernas bien enfundadas en ese pantalón de cuero que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, justo antes de hacer también él mismo otro tanto.

La conversación y el manoseo siguieron por un buen rato, pronto Q estaba dejando que las manos del otro llegaran hasta su trasero y que, por donde no estaba el audífono, le besaran el cuello. Q estaba tan pegado al sujeto en si que casi ni se notaba que estaban en asientos diferentes.

Era extraño, pero eso a los agentes Doble Cero los tenía un poco incómodos, no estando acostumbrados a ver la acción sino a ser parte de esta y menos si quien estaba efectuando todo el flirteo era quien generalmente se tenía que tragar todas las escenas del tipo de las que estaba dando. Y en Bond esa incomodidad se multiplicaba sin siquiera él saberlo.

Q saltó entonces de manera ligera en su asiento, todo sonrojado y riendo un poco más. R angostó los ojos.

\- "Es la señal, número 13 has la llamada."- dijo de manera escueta. Uno de los programadores se acomodó un micrófono y apretó una tecla, listo para interpretar el papel que le tocaba.

Una melodía a base de bajos y violines comenzó a oírse de Q, quien se medio desembarazó del sujeto que se le había enredado como un pulpo y sacó un celular. Hizo una mueca.

\- "Mi novio."- dijo de manera traviesa sacando la punta de la lengua- "Le gusta hacerme marcaje... un momento."- dijo mientras contestaba y del otro lado se escuchaba la voz del programador designado saludando de manera melosa- "Hola amor... ¿tan temprano y ya llamando?... Si, ya participé. Fue divertido... con suerte entro a una siguiente ronda... ¿Ahora?, pero si me estoy divirtiendo tanto ¡En serio les guste!... Bueno."- dijo al final con aire abatido mientras apretaba el botón para terminar la llamada.  
Q entonces miró al sujeto por un momento antes de sonreír coqueto una vez más, agarrar el posavasos de papel que le habían dado con la cerveza, pedir un lapicero al barman y apuntar algo en el mismo posavasos antes de devolver el lapicero.

\- "Llámame."- dijo con voz prometedora y un guiño justo antes de tomar la botella, vaciar el último trago y salir contoneando ligeramente las caderas en dirección al baño, donde al parecer no había cámaras.

\- "Tengo la información."- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de dejar correr un poco de agua.

Unos cinco minutos después salió del bar gótico de manera discreta y se encaminó hacia un callejón a pocos metros a la derecha, donde de suerte una cámara CCTV captaba lo que sucedía.

Moneypenny, Tanner y los Doble Cero dejaron escapar el aire que estaban reteniendo de manera casi involuntaria ante aquel hecho, todos dando gracias a quien fuese porque el joven Quartermaster hubiese logrado su objetivo sin mayores sobresaltos.

\- "Tal vez debiera mandarlo a algunas misiones si las cosas van a salir así de fáciles."- fue el comentario al azar de Mallory y lo único que logró fue cinco pares de miradas furibundas (ninguna del Q-branch) sobre él. Decidió guardar silencio en adelante.

Entonces la voz de R cortó el momento de calma.

\- "Señor, al parecer tiene compañía. Cuatro individuos, incluyendo al blanco, acaban de salir de su anterior locación y se dirigen hacia donde usted se encuentra. Sugiero una pronta retirada."

Se escuchó a Q suspirar.

\- "Esa sería una buena opción, si hubiese alguna salida. Sin embargo R, si tu sugerencia no viene acompañada de un plan de escape, entonces no lo hay. Creo que me metí a un callejón sin salida."

Los dedos de los programadores de Q-branch volaban sobre los teclados, mapas del lugar, de cada edificio alrededor e incluso de posibles salidas subterráneas se desplegaban sin parar, sin ningún resultado favorable.

\- "Me temo señor, que su única opción es un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con los sospechosos."

El aire se volvió a cortar en las gargantas de los Doble Cero, Moneypenny, Tanner y Mallory ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

\- "Al parecer así tendrá que ser."- fue sin embargo el señalamiento calmado de Q, tal y como se lo escuchaba siempre al dar instrucciones a los agentes a los cuales guiaba a través del audífono desde los cuarteles de MI6- "R, prepáralo todo para la situación en marcha."

Justo en ese momento entró al Q-branch el agente Tyler, quien era el encargado de entrenar a los agentes en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y se quedó agazapado en un rincón, atento a lo que sucedía en la pantalla del lugar.

\- "Señor, sí señor."- fue la respuesta de la programadora en jefe justo antes de dar un montón de órdenes poco entendibles que hicieron que todos los que tenían un teclado en frente comenzaran a teclear a gran velocidad, y todos aquellos que no pertenecían al staff de Q-branch se preguntaron si Q tenía idea del lío en el cual se había metido.

\- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"- Bond casi se atragantó con sus propias preguntas, intentando que le aclararan porque demonios estaban todos esos cerebritos tan calmados cuando estaban a punto de perder a su jefe.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada y una mirada de reproche por parte de R. ¿Sería que a la mujer lo que le interesaba era subir de puesto? Bond estaba a punto de gritar, pero Moneypenny se le adelantó.

\- "¡Por todos los cielos, hagan algo!"- dijo casi fuera de si la morena.

La única respuesta por parte de R fue el hecho de dirigirle a ella la mirada de reproche.

\- "Sospechosos en rango de intercepción sobre su persona en T menos 90 segundos, señor."- cortó entonces uno de los programadores los pensamientos homicidas de Eve y los Doble Cero sobre el desinteresado staff de Q-branch.

\- "Deséenme suerte."- fue la única contestación de Q antes de cambiar su mirada siempre desinteresada por una de ingenuidad y algo de aprehensión.

Los cuatro sospechosos se acercaron a Q con las intenciones pintadas en los rostros, o por lo menos eso era lo que se notaba a través de las cámaras.

\- "¡Ey!"- saludó el joven líder de Q-branch con una sonrisita algo nerviosa mientras hacía ademán de dirigirse hacia la salida del callejón, como si no estuviese para nada consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle- "Hola de nuevo, guapo."- le sonrió entonces un poco coqueto al sujeto con el que había estado tonteando al interior del local- "¿Vienes hasta aquí a volver a pedirme mi número? Porque si es así lo siento pero no lo doy dos veces. Si no, espero que me llames."- añadió con zalamería antes de tratar de pasar entre el resto del grupo- "Nos vemos luego."

Pero no hubo suerte, el mismo individuo lo sujetó por un brazo con fuerza excesiva antes de lanzarlo contra una de las paredes del callejón.

\- "No tan rápido... guapo. Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece."

El rostro de Q en ese momento mostraba miedo y confusión. Y Bond sintió unas ganas terribles de ir en rescate del pelinegro.

\- "N-no sé de qué estás hablando."- fue la respuesta del ojiverde mientras se acurrucaba como un conejillo asustado contra la pared.

Los sujetos solo rieron antes de que el más grande de todos se adelantara, sujetara a un de pronto forcejeante Q a la fuerza, le diera un par de golpes, lo inmovilizara, lo sujetara por las muñecas con una sola mano y prácticamente lo alzara por los brazos casi hasta que solo las puntas de sus botas tocaran el suelo.

\- "Yo creo que si lo sabes."- casi escupió el otro antes de comenzar a registrar al ahora desesperado Quartermaster, quien a todas luces buscaba liberarse con un éxito que iba de cero a nulo.

Ante los otros contrabandistas y los que veían lo que sucedía por las pantallas de MI6, Q comenzó a ser despojado de lo que traía en los bolsillos, comenzando por una colorida variedad de empaques de condones comestibles en sabores varios, algo de dinero, una identificación (por supuesto falsa), un paquetito de tissues, un celular y por supuesto... un chip de información.

Q palideció, los espectadores en MI6 no pertenecientes a Q-branch palidecieron... los que si pertenecían a Q-branch comenzaron a tipear más rápido (¡Como si eso ayudase de algo!) y los cuatro con Q, ellos sonrieron de una forma que escalofríos era lo menos que obtenía cualquiera alrededor.

\- "¿Para quién trabajas?"- fue entonces la pregunta hecha casi con una voz de ultratumba por el sujeto que tenía aprisionado a Q.

Q por su lado comenzó a balbucear y suplicar piedad y perdón justo antes de recibir un golpe de lleno en el estómago, que a todas luces lo dejó casi noqueado.

\- "Quien lo haya enviado es un idiota... mira que mandar a un alfeñique como este."- comentó entonces el sujeto al que Q había abordado en el bar.

\- "Pues el alfeñique te logró quitar el chip, que si no te das cuenta a tiempo lo perdemos."- contestó otro con sorna

El primero entonces gruñó, diciendo que lo mejor era citar al comprador para otro día, que mejor volvía al cuartel, desapareciendo del todo y dejando a los otros tres con Q.

\- "¿Y ahora que hacemos con el alfeñique?"- preguntó uno de los que se habían mantenido al margen, mirando a Q de manera casi devoradora- "Yo tengo una o dos ideas."

\- "Si... vamos a divertirnos un poco."- casi gruñó el otro que se mantuvo al margen, ganando una sonrisa lasciva del que tenía aprisionado a Q por las muñecas.

\- "¿Tú que dices, princesa?"- preguntó entonces el más grande, mientras que con la mano libre levantaba el rostro de Q para poder ver la expresión de terror del más joven.

R entonces dijo de manera clara y concisa a Q.

\- "Señor, el sospechoso con el chip está fuera de rango y hemos desviado toda interferencia de parte de autoridades locales a su actual ubicación."

De pronto Q sonrió de una manera nada inocente, con lo cual descolocó por completo a sus captores y a algunos cuantos más del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- "Yo digo que es hora de divertirse."- fue la respuesta del pelinegro antes de chocar el talón de su bota derecha contra la bota izquierda y utilizar el brazo que lo sostenía como apoyo para en un movimiento casi de gimnasta profesional, apuntar la pierna derecha hacia el cuello de su captor donde una daga salida del talón que efectuó el golpe salió con tal presión que atravesó dicho cuello hasta mostrar la punta al otro extremo.

El grandote cayó en una, sin saber que lo había golpeado y Q aterrizó como pudo sobre sus piernas, antes de levantarse casi de un salto y encarar a los dos que quedaban.

Los miró entre aburrido y desafiante, tal y como miraba a todos los agentes Doble Cero que tenía que atender día a día.

\- "¿Entonces simplemente se quedarán allí? Que aburrido."- y si, lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hubiese hecho patalear hasta a un santo.

Los dos restantes se miraron, sacaron cuentas matemáticas y concluyeron que dos eran más que uno y que al niño ya no le quedaba el factor sorpresa, así que iban a darle una paliza.

\- "Estás muerto."- le dijo uno entre dientes.

El otro ni se molestó en decir algo coherente, tan solo soltó un gruñido y se lanzó al ataque.

Q, en un movimiento absolutamente dramático, echó la parte inferior del sobretodo ligeramente hacia atrás al meter el brazo derecho por uno de los costados.

\- "Inicio de función de nanoboots, confección de armas. Látigo."- fueron las palabras del líder del Q-branch e inmediatamente una parte de la pantalla fue tomada por asalto por una serie de gráficas y números e imágenes tridimensionales de la figura delineada de Q en blanco y la del sobretodo en rojo.

Al emerger de debajo del sobretodo, Q tenía un látigo en su mano derecha, con el cual comenzó a infligir daño de manera rápida y efectiva en los dos sorprendidos contrabandistas.

\- "Función de nanoboots activada, sistemas en línea, sistema de identificación biométrico trabajando sin problemas. Todo parece en orden señor."- fue la respuesta de otro de los programadores en dirección a R, quien parecía satisfecha.

\- "Perfecto, después de todo vamos a poder realizar una prueba completa del nuevo sistema de nanoboots. Regístrenlo todo y guárdenlo para su posterior análisis."- expresó la mujer sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

Q por su lado logró asir a uno de sus atacantes por el cuello con el látigo y comenzó a jalar para apretar lo suficiente para dejarlo sin aire lo suficiente para desmayarlo.

\- "Señor, su otro atacante se dirige a usted por la derecha."- avisó R sin siquiera pestañear, demostrando ser digna asistente principal de Q.

El hombre soltó el látigo un instante, lo suficiente para pasarlo por un tubo que le serviría a manera de polea y jaló de nuevo, ahora usando además el látigo como apoyo para infligir un par de patadas en el pecho del que venía hacia él, logrando con el movimiento desmayar al que tenía apresado y alejar al segundo el tiempo necesario para reacomodarse.

Q liberó el látigo y extendió una vez más su derecha mientras miraba al último de sus atacantes tratar de recuperarse.

\- "Confección de armas. Katana."- y ante el asombro no solo del contrincante de Q, sino también de M, Tanner, Eve y los agentes Doble Cero; el látigo comenzó a derretirse y encogerse a la mejor manera de una película futurista de ciencia ficción hasta reacomodarse en la forma de una katana en las manos de Q, para luego volver a solidificarse- "Fue un placer, pero me esperan en casa. Es hora de despedirse."- y si, de un solo tajo el contrabandista perdió la cabeza, ensuciando de sangre a Q en el proceso, pero dejándolo sin moros en la costa.

Q entonces caminó con tranquilidad hacia las pertenencias que le habían sido arrebatadas minutos antes y ahora yacían en el suelo, cogiendo polvo, y llegando a este punto se acuclilló y comenzó a recogerlo todo, desde las monedas y el celular ahora inservible hasta los variados condones con sabor.

Fue entonces, que ante el silencio estupefacto de los espectadores, el último en llegar rompió el silencio.

\- "Q, veo que tus movimientos son tan limpios como siempre."

\- "Agente Tyler, que sorpresa tenerlo por Q-branch a esta hora. Y por supuesto que mis movimientos son buenos, después de todo es usted quien me entrena cada semana."

Los Doble Cero y en especial Bond miraron al agente Tyler un poco alucinados. Él era después de todo quien entrenaba a los Doble Cero en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y lucha con armas blancas, y eso si lo encontraban de buen humor; lograr entrenamiento semanal era casi imposible pues el hombre insistía que él solo entrenaba a los mejores. Incluso M tenía problemas para lograr que Tyler entrenase a algunos de los agentes, aún cuando era muy necesario.

El agente Tyler sonrió justo antes de despedirse de Q, no sin antes recordarle de su cita la semana siguiente. Q asintió con una expresión autosuficiente que le dijo a Bond exactamente donde se iba a meter lo que le dijo a Q la última vez que habló con él.

\- "R, estado."- fue el pedido del joven hombre mientras terminaba de acomodar todo de nuevo en los bolsillos del sobretodo, al parecer indiferente de la sangre que le chorreaba por la mejilla y la ropa o de los golpes y raspones que comenzaban a hacerse notar. O de la katana que aún estaba en su mano, dicho sea de paso.

\- "Número 13."- volvió a pedir entonces R, y el subordinado que había llamado minutos antes a Q simulando ser el 'novio' asintió.

\- "El localizador se ha detenido. Tenemos la ubicación de la base del grupo contrabandista."

\- "Bien, programen un equipo de asalto cuanto antes. No sabrán que los golpeó."- fue la orden de Q.

\- "¿Cómo...?"- preguntaron M y Tanner a la vez, pero nadie parecía interesado en responder. Sin embargo el equipo de asalto se programó de inmediato con la venia de M... pero solo porque Moneypenny actuó con una velocidad impresionante para dar órdenes de parte del hombre.

Q entonces se enderezó tras haber guardado todo de nuevo en su lugar, con el empaque del condón sabor a fresa en la mano.

\- "Confección de armas. Desactivar."- dijo con calma y mientras la katana comenzaba a descomponerse, Q aprovechó para meter de nuevo el brazo derecho dentro del sobretodo para luego sacar la mano sin nada- "Sistemas de limpieza y Soporte de Vida. Análisis y ejecución."- fue la siguiente frase del joven genio y de pronto fue como si un escáner saliese del interior del sobretodo y analizara a Q de pies a cabeza y según la pantalla de Q-branch eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, corriendo un análisis completo e informando que Q no sufría de lesiones internas y enumerando las externas, etiquetándolas todas como tratables de manera inmediata.

Una nube de nanoboots cubrió entonces por completo a Q por tan solo un momento, y al desvanecerse pudo observarse al hombre sin rastro de sangre, con la ropa reparada en las zonas rasgadas, sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro o gomina en el pelo o siquiera esmalte en las uñas y con el empaque del condón aún en la mano.

\- "Perfecto, puedo sentir los nanoboots trabajando en mis heridas. Es un poco molesto pero ahorraría tiempo precioso en el tratamiento de heridas y lesiones en agentes en lugares de difícil acceso, podría salvar muchos de nuestros agentes."

\- "Estamos guardando toda la data pertinente señor."- fue la respuesta de R ante el comentario de Q. Entonces de la nada preguntó- "¿El programa, señor?"

Q sonrió casi de manera malévola antes de llevar el empaque sabor a fresa a sus labios y ayudarse con los dientes para abrirlo. Justo allí, dentro del empaque que ahora se notaba era un dispositivo de protección para chips, se encontraba lo que tantos problemas había ocasionado desde hacía unos días atrás.

\- "Sano y salvo. Que puedo decir... el de fresa siempre me ha hecho alucinar en códigos binarios."- dijo el hombre de manera juguetona y el Q-branch en pleno le celebró el comentario picante. Y solo para coronar el asunto, Q dio una última orden al nuevo gadget mientras se sacaba los lentes de contacto y se colocaba sus muy cómodos anteojos una vez más- "Sistema de camuflaje. Rojo."

Y ante el asombro de todos, una vez más; al momento Q usaba un sobretodo rojo, el cual cerró con premura, dejando atrás cualquier indicio de haber sido el muchacho que había tocado la guitarra en el bar gótico. 

Todos los demás aún estaban que no se lo creían. En fin.

\- "Número 10, borra todo registro visual de la actividad de esa cámara CCTV. Número 13, sigue desviando a las autoridades locales hasta que el equipo de limpieza de MI6 se haya hecho cargo de estos tres."

\- "Señor, sí señor."- fue la contestación inmediata de los programadores, quienes no tardaron ni un parpadeo en hacer lo que su jefe les pedía.

Q entonces comenzó a andar camino a la salida del callejón, con el chip del programa terrorista bien guardado en uno de los tantos bolsillos del sobretodo, pero antes de desaparecer del rango de visión de la cámara, miró de frente a esta y sin más dijo por último.

\- "R."

\- "¿Si señor?"

\- "Misión Cumplida"

Tras lo cual se alejó del lugar y se lo escuchó entonar la primera estrofa de "Maria" justo antes de desactivar el micrófono del intercomunicador.

¡Oh, sí! Definitivamente Misión Cumplida.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, mientras trato de quitarme el dolor de cabeza que da la revisión de mi tesis (todas esas correcciones me están MATANDO), he avanzado de a pocos esta nueva misión. Por lo menos no he estrellado mi cabeza contra la pared más cercana y de hecho hice las correcciones que me mandaron a hacer, así que lo cuento como una victoria personal... solo me falta la fecha de presentación u.u

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, veremos para cuando otra misión, que si... hay más por allí en algún lugar de mi imaginación.

Y solo para que lo sepan, amo a Q cuando en su forma de BADASS-Q; lo considero letalmente adorable. Sus subordinados lo consideran igualmente adorable, creo que hasta Moneypenny lo considera adorable. Pero 007 creo que no lo considera exactamente adorable... jojojojojo, como me gusta torturar al rubio.

En fin, aquí nomás me retiro; un beso felino para todos y sigan apoyando el 00Q, el mundo del slash lo necesita.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
